- Por Ustedes-
by ameliaspeedrose28
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo aparece con la llegada de un nuevo miembro en el Sonic Team, pero esta vez nuestros heroes no tendrán idea de con quién se estarán enfrentando. ¿El nuevo miembro podrá ayudarles? Ó, ¿Esta vez el caos ganará?
1. Cap I: Dimensión Desconocida

_¡Hola!:D este es un nuevo proyecto en el que me siento emocionada por compartirselos. ¡Espero que les agrade y de paso dejen reviews para saber si quieren que la continúe!:')Ahora, comenzamos._

 **Cap I: Dimensión Desconocida.**

Una pequeña eriza de color lila con ojos verdes esmeraldas corría emocionada agarrada de la mano de su madre, hacia el paeque.

— ¡Vamos mami!— Apuró feliz.— ¡Quiero ir a jugar!

— Tranquila hija, recuerda que aun tenemos que esperar a tu padre.— Mencionó de la misma manera.

— ¿¡Papa va a venir?!— Cuestionó con más felicidad. Llevaba algunas pocas horas sin verlo. Y a pesar de que él no fuera tan "sentimental", lo amaba con su propia vida. También que aparte de que entendía sus motivos de no estar casi en la casa. Tenía que salvar al mundo, lo que lo convertía en su héroe más grande.

— Sí. Va a venir hoy en esta tarde.— Respondió.— Ahora ve a jugar pequeña.— Dijo con un tono feliz viendo a su hija asentir para comenzar a correr a un grupo de amigas que se encontraban jugando haciendo figuras de arena.

-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Ya estás cansado?— Cuestionó un erizo destruyendo el último robot de pie.

— Jo jo jo. Pero ni siquiera ha empezado esto. ¿Sabes que haré muy pronto?— Interrogó.

— ¿Mas basura chatarra?

— Mph... Entonces espera y verás. Jo jo jo...

-.-.-.-.-.-

La pequeña eriza llegó hacia el grupo de amigas para así sonreír con armonía acercándose a ellas.

— Hola. ¿Puedo jugar?

Las demás niñas voltearon a verla por un segundo para mostrar una expresión de desagrado.

— No.— Contestó una zorra pequeña pero un poco mas grande.— Tu no puedes jugar con nosotras fenómeno.

— Pero... Si tengo la misma edad que ustedes.

— Pero tu eres un monstruo. Nosotras no dejamos que monstruos como tu jueguen con nosotras.— Comentó haciendo una mueca de asco.— No porque tu padre sea un héroe significa que tu también lo serás. No sé como te mantiene en la casa, apuesto que no debe de quererte.

— ¡Mi papi si me quiere!— Aclaró.

— ¿Y por qué nunca lo vemos contigo? Nuestros papas si nos aman a nosotras, y están con nosotras.— Contestó.

— Mi...

— Mejor nos vamos. No queremos seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo. Y hazle un favor al mundo, desaparece.— Dijo por ultimo para comenzar a caminar junto con su grupo de amigas, aventándola contra el área de arena.

La pequeña cayó de rodillas lastimándose ambas. Y sin poder aguantarlo más empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

— ¡¿Hija, pero que te pasó?!— Exclamó una eriza mayor, su madre corriendo hacia ella. Pero con tan solo estar unos cuantos centímetros cercas de ella, la pequeña se lanzó a sus brazos sin dejar de llorar.

— ¡Mamaaa!— Chilló con tristeza tratando de desahogarse completamente.

La mayor no hizo nada, más que abrazarla y consolarla. Rezaba que algún día no le fueran tan crueles con su hija. Había olvidado que ella no era como los demás y que con eso la hacían sufrir. Aunque su hija no era mala; tenía la bondad más grande que la de cualquier ser viviente.

— Yo te quiero Britt.— Susurró separándose un poco de ella.

— ¿Aunque sea un monstruo y te cause problemas a ti y a papi?— Preguntó con lágrimas saliendo aún.

— Tu no eres un monstruo, eres mi preciosa hija. No nos causas problemas a mi ni a tu padre. Ambos te amamos amor.— Contestó.

— Te quiero mami.— Dijo secándose por fin sus lágrimas para volver a sonreír contenta.

Siempre su madre encontraba las palabras perfectas para animarla y subirle el estado. Aunque eso no duró mucho. Una enorme soga cayó sobre ellas atrapándolas debajo de esta siendo seguida por un enorme robot con la marca del enemigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Qué quieres decir Eggman?— Preguntó de una vez ya exasperado.

— No olvides que conozco a tus debilidades. Y por eso he aquí a las dos.— Respondió de una vez mostrando como un enorme robot tenía una esfera de vidrio en su mano mostrando a las dos erizas.

— ¡Amy, Brittany!— Exclamó sorprendido. Las imaginaba a ambas en descanso.

— ¡Ayudanos Sonic!— Gritó Amy abrazando con fuerza a la niña.

— Ni un solo movimiento.— Amenazó Eggman.— Haces algo y ellas se electrocutaran.

Sonic no dijo nada, simplemente aprovechó en cuanto su enemigo estaba hablando para correr a velocidad súper sónica destruyendo al gigante robot.

— ¡Que carajos!— Exclamó furioso Eggman observando lo que había pasado.

— Lo siento Eggman, pero no puedes meterte con dos erizas inocentes.— Respondió desinteresado el erizo azul.

— ¿Qué es esto?— Cuestiono Knuckles destapando poco a poco un bulto bajo la manta.

— ¡Dejad eso!— Regañó.— ¡Es mi invento! Además, estaba planeando hacerlo en unos cuantos días cuando no estuvieran molestando pero ya que lo descubrieron creo que es hora de usarlo. Lo que ustedes ven es un portal a una nueva dimensión, Sonic, ¿Recuerdas Antimobius? He estado buscando por días sus coordenadas hasta que al fin las encontré; este portal solo bastara con una sola esmeralda. ¡Y adivinen qué! Acá les tengo una.— Presumió malvadamente sin ver venir un martillo que le quitó dicha piedra.— ¡Mi esmeralda no!

— Eso te pasa por hablador.— Regañó la eriza, quien sonreía victoriosa al lado de Sonic, sin notar como cierta eriza pequeña le devolvía la esmeralda a su enemigo.

— Gracias pequeña.— Sonrió Eggman de nuevo colocandola dentro del portal.— ¡Ahora si!

—¡Sonic presiento una gran cantidad de energía!— Habló Tails observando su máquina.

— ¡Britt!— Gritó Amy corriendo hacia la niña viendo al instante como una onda de luz crecía con velocidad saliendo del mismo portal.

— ¡Amy!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrieron poco a poco los ojos encontrándose con la oscuridad absoluta. Ya no se encontraban en la guarida de Eggman, más bien parecía que se encontraban en una tipo autopista de carros.

— ¿Donde estamos?— Cuestionó Amy viendo el lugar, levantando con cuidado a la pequeña eriza.

— ¡Esto es por tu culpa!— Regañó el equidna refiriéndose a la niña.— ¡¿Para que diablos le dabas la esmeralda a ese bigoton?!, ¡Ahora estamos en una dimensión que desconocemos gracias a ti!

— ¡Tranquilizate Knuckles!— Reclamó Amy.— ¡Ella no tiene la culpa, tan solo es una niña y no te permitiré que le hables así!

— ¡Agh, pero...

— Chicos creo que sé donde estamos.— Interrumpió el zorro de dos colas observando aun.

— Igual yo.— Respondió Sonic atento a cualquier cosa.

De pronto un auto pasa por allí deteniéndose a tiempo antes de atropellarlos a todos. La puerta del piloto se abre, mientras que los demás aun no pueden reaccionar conforme a la luz que el auto usaba.

— ¿Sonic, Amy?

 ** _Continuará.-_**


	2. Cap II: Reencuentro

**Cap II: Reencuentro.**

* * *

Observó como la luz del sol se aposentaba sobre los enormes jardines en los que pisaba. Había mucha vegetación sin mencionar las diferentes flores y rosas que existían en los arbustos de hojas verdes.

— ¡Mira, ¿Qué es?!— Preguntó con entusiasmo señalando al pequeño animal volador.

— Es una mariposa cielo.— Respondió su madre, ahora una persona adulta con su mismo color de cabello que la ayudaba a diferenciarla.

La pequeña niña observó con intriga a la mariposa viéndola volar libremente por los aires. Todo le parecía tan único y misterioso. Un mundo nuevo donde a lo mejor llegarían buenas aventuras.

— ¿Y qué hacen aquí?— Preguntó un señor adulto. Quien era él que horas antes los había encontrado en la carretera por la noche. Había ofrecido llevarlos a su casa.

— Pues Eggman hizo otro de sus inventos.— Contestó el joven adolescente con pelo amarillo.— Por cierto Chris, ¡Cómo has crecido!

— ¡Ja!, si no nos hubieras dicho tu nombre como quiera te hubiéramos reconocido. — Comentó otro joven un poco más mayor que el otro. Este tenía cabello rojo un poco largo.

— Pero si tu fuiste el primero en atacarlo Knux.— Le recordó la adulta rosa quien yacía sentada en una de las sillas del lugar jugando con la pequeña niña de pelo lila.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!, solo estaba probando mis habilidades.— Respondió orgulloso. Provocando de nuevo una gran discusión entre ellos.

Mientras todos platicaban cierta persona de pelo azul yacía en el tejado de la mansión descansando; observando la vida a su alrededor como si nada mas importara en ese momento lleno de paz y tranquilidad.

— Vaya, si que Sonic sigue igual de pacifico.— Dijo Chris quien observaba con cautela al adulto.— Si no fueran por sus colores de pelo Amy, no los reconocería. Es raro que aquí se pinten de rosa y azul.

— ¡Mph!, ¡Ey, Sonic!— Llamó la rosada atrayendo su atención.— ¿¡Por qué no bajas a platicar de una vez?!— Regañó.— Llevamos toda la mañana platicando como amigos y tú estás allí solo. ¡Unete!

— De acuerdo.— Suspiró cansado obedeciendo a Amy. No quería problemas esa vez.

— ...¿Y entonces aun no saben como regresar?, ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?— Interrogó el humano con curiosidad. Habían pasado casi como 15 años desde que no los había visto.

— No lo sabemos. Todo esto es gracias a Eggman y a Brittany.— Contestó Knuckles mandando una mirada de enojo a la pequeña niña que se encontraba ajena a la platica por estar viendo a su alrededor.

— ¿Brittany?— Repitió confundido. La había olvidado o simplemente no le había puesto demasiada atención a la pequeña niña de cabellos lilas.— ¿Es tu hermana Sonic?— Preguntó notando el parecido.— Presentala.

— ¡Brittany!— Llamó Amy trayendo a la pequeña. Brittany observó con cierta desconfianza al humano grande escondiéndose detrás de ambos erizos mayores.— Chris, ella es Brittany Speed Rose...

— Oh que bien, pensé que... Espera...¿Quieres decir que...

— Britt es hija mía y de Sonic.— Completó tomando a la pequeña en brazos formando una enorme sonrisa. Amaba recordar que tenía una hija propia junto con el erizo que amaba, o más bien ahora, el humano que ama.

— Ya decía yo que Sonic no es capaz de... ¿¡Hija de ustedes dos?!— Exclamó de nuevo con asombro.— Esa pequeña niña es...

— Sí, es nuestra hija.— Respondió Amy con una risa divertida al ver la reacción de su viejo amigo.

— Creelo Chris yo tampoco me espere que Sonic cediera con ella. Y más con ese carácter.— Se burló el equidna.

Amy miró con enojo al rojizo, cansada de los comentarios feos de Knuckles. Así que pidió a Sonic cargar a su hija en brazos para segundos después sacar su martillo y propinarle un enorme golpe en la cabeza aventándolo a metros de distancia de ellos.

— ¡AMY, PERO QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA!— Gritó el equidna enfurecido desde lejos.

— Mph. Equidnas como él deberían mantener la boca cerrada.— Pronuncio un poco molesta recogiendo a Brittany.— ¿Por qué esa cara Chris?

— Aun no me creo que sean... Marido y mujer... Es decir... Yo...solo...años...

— ¡Ey papi!— Interrumpió otra niña desconocida. Quien llevaba puesto un pequeño vestido rosa; y su cabello era rubio.

— Oh. Hola Ele, ¿Ya tan temprano en casa?— Sonrió a la pequeña chica.— ¿Dónde está tu madre?

— Vaya, así que usted también tiene una hija señor Chris.— Comentó alegremente otra adolescente de cabellos rubios.

— ¡Cream!, Etto... Yo...sí, se llama Elena. Hija, te presentaré a unos amigos míos. Mira, el de azul se llama Sonic, la de rosa es Amy, es su esposa. Y la pequeña niña se llama Brittany, para si quieres pueden ir a jugar y hacer tarea juntas. La de rubio, es Cream, y su novio se llama Tails. El de rojo que esta en unos metros es Knuckles.

— ¡Chris, Cream y yo no somos novios!— Reclamó Tails un tanto sonrojado. No era que no le gustaba, sino que sentía que aun no era tiempo para aquello.

— Perdón Tails, Knuckles me dijo que ya lo eran.— Se disculpó apenado.

— Eso no fue lo que vi aquella noche en una calle.— Burló el "equidna".

— ¡Knuckles!— Regañó Tails sabiendo a qué se refería.

— Hola, mi nombre es Elena Thorndyke Brooks. Oye papa, ¿No eran animales ellos?— Preguntó inocentemente.

— Lo eran, pero pasó algo que los hizo humanos gracias al científico loco.— Contestó.

— Oye Chris necesito que vayas al supermercado por unas compras para la comida y... Oh...¡Hola!, Ustedes deben de ser los dulces animalito...amigos de Chris cuando era pequeño, ¿Verdad?— Habló una rubia mayor, Helen Brooks.

— ¡Oh que genial!, Chris, si quieres Sonic y yo vamos por ello. Mientras que nuestra hija se queda aquí con Elena si no es molestia.— Se apuntó entusiasmada de querer visitar la ciudad nueva.

— Emnm... Si esta bien. Si quieren los demás pueden salir también.— Invitó.

— Bien, yo iré a inscribirme en un gimnasio. A estos músculos no se les deja solos.— Presumió Knux.

— Yo iré a visitar a Ella. Quiero que me siga enseñando recetas de cocina.— Se apuntó Cream.

— Yo buscaré al tío Chuck, me encararía ver que tiene de nuevo con sus inventos. Adiós.— Avisó Tails comenzando a adentrarse a la mansión.

— Bien, hija, ¿No quieres enseñarle el área de juegos a Brittany?

— Sí papa. ¡Nos vemos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonic y Amy caminaban tranquilamente tomados de la mano por la calle siendo el centro de atención de las personas claramente por sus distintivos colores de cabello.

— ¿Crees que estuvo bien dejar sola a nuestra hija?— Preguntó tratando de buscar una conversación. A pesar de que eran esposos, las cosas seguían igual de serias y poco románticas a su punto de vista.

— Es nuestra hija, y Chris lo conocemos desde hace tiempo; podemos confiar en ellos.— Respondió.

— Sí, pero... Sabes cómo es Brittany. Tengo miedo que cuando empiecen a despertar sus poderes sea peligrosa. O que tenga miedo y no pueda estar allí y que...

— Amy, tranquila. Nadie nace sabiendo la utilización de sus poderes. Ella lo hará bien, ya verás.— Animó.

La pelirosa sonrió pensando un poco más las cosas. Quizás Sonic tenía razón y su hija lograría hacer las cosas bien.

Mientras que Sonic seguía a su lado, pensaba en cuanto había cambiado Amy tanto en su actitud y en su físico, se había convertido en una eriza hermosa, dándole crédito a la frase: "La flor más bella tardará más en florecer que las otras". Tenía mucha razón.

De pronto sintió una pequeña mala energía. En frente de ellos venia caminando un hombre de cabellos negros con rayos verdes oscuros. Miraba fijamente a su esposa de pies a cabeza mientras que una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro. Y sin pensarlo dos veces a reaccionar, hizo a un lado a Amy evitando que haga contacto con él.

— ¿Sucede algo cariño?— Cuestionó extrañada.

— No nada, vámonos ya al súper mercado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la cocina de Chris se encontraba Ella quien compartía alegrías de nuevo con Cream, quien había crecido un poco más.

— Me alegra tener otra vez una aprendiz de cocina.— Comentó.

— Oh Ella, esa sería Amy sin duda. Aun no la alcanzo con su comida. La hace muy rico. Sonic es muy afortunado de probarla todos los días.— Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— Mmmm... Me alegro que por fin correspondiera los sentimientos a la dulce Amy.

— Sí, parece que valió la pena esperarlo 4 años. Ahora tienen una hermosa hija de 5 años.— Concluyó.

— ¡No me digas! No me lo imagino. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

— Debe de estar conviviendo con la hija de Chris supongo.— Respondió.

— Oye, y dime de ti. ¿Tails y tú son novios ya?

— Este...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Observaba como pronto todo oscurecería, caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de los humanos; sintiendo también las miradas de muchas chicas. A pesar de que en su planeta no se notaba mucho sus músculos; con este cambio lo hacían aparecer por fin.

— ¡Hola Knuckles!— Saludó la pelirrosa sacándolo de sus pensamientos.— ¿Listo para regresar a la mansión?

— ¿No deberían estar haciendo las compras? No les veo sus bolsas.— Cuestionó.

— Oh es que Sonic decidió dejarlas hace horas. Parece que se puso celoso porque muchos no me quitaban la vista de encima así que corrió por todo el supermercado y no tardó más de 5 segundos en recogerme para decirme que estábamos libres.— Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

— Vaya, vaya el héroe celoso con su esposa.— Se burló Knuckles.

— No fueron celos, conozco como es Amy de que tardará horas en elegir un producto comparando las marcas.  
— ¿¡Y?!— Interrogó.— ¡Sólo quiero que todos coman bien y no cualquier cosa! Tenemos una hija a la cual nutrir bien.

— Calma Ames.

— Me calmo si aceptas que estabas celoso porque muchos me miraban.— Ordenó coquetamente.

— Pfff... Jamas tendré parejas como esas.— Bufo Knuckles viendo a ambos erizos discutir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos se encontraban hablando mientras se sentaban alrededor de una mesa grande y alargada. La cena estaba lista y lo que pareció una familia formal al principio se convirtió en una familia grande y divertida.

— Bien, sus habitaciones están listas. Supuse que todos van a querer individuales exceptuando a Sonic y Amy.— Ambos mencionados al oír aquello empezaron a escupir todo lo que estaban masticando como si se tratase de algún chiste malo.— ¿Dije algo malo?, ¿O no quieren dormir juntos?

— ¡Ja claro que les encantaría a este par de tórtolos!— Comentó Knuckles con una risa burlona.

— Yo no me meto.— Prosiguió Tails.

— Es que... Britt aún no acostumbra a dormir sola.— Respondió Amy un tanto tranquila.

— Necesitan más que nada intimidad. Que se duerma con la hija de Chris.— Siguió equidna.

— Mph... Sonic y yo vamos perfectamente en...

— No es necesario dar esa información Ames.— Cubrió la boca de ella, un tanto nervioso.

— ¿Entonces?— Preguntó Chris.— A Ele le gusta tener compañía. Sirve que aprenden a ser más amigas y se apoyen una a la otra.

— Por mi está bien.— Contestó Sonic.

— Así será.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos adultos se encontraban cambiándose la ropa por una más cómoda. Ya cada quien había optado por irse a su habitación y descansar para el siguiente día.

— ¿Te sucede algo?— Cuestionó el azulado tomando los suaves cabellos de su esposa y depositando un beso en su cuello.— Has estado callada.

— ¿Es muy raro no?— Rió por lo bajo.— Es que...¿Crees que nuestra hija que...

— Nuestra hija estará bien. La hemos educado lo más que pudimos. Ya verás que no nos defraudará.— Animó.

— Espero que tengas razón Sonic.— Dijo Amy para quedar cara a cara y robarle un apasionado beso que rápidamente aceptó.— Por cierto, ¿Por qué a mí?

— ¿Todavía lo preguntas? Amy, ignora lo que te dice el idiota de Knuckles. Te amo de verdad.

— ¿De verdad de verdad?

— De verdad. Ahora vamos a la cama.— Ordenó suavemente colocándose con ella a su lado.

Ambos miraban el techo intranquilos. Amy sentía por su parte inseguridad. Y él pensaba acerca de aquella energía sobre el chico de pelos negros. Por una razón le recordaba a Shadow, y pensando en él, quién sabría adónde había ido a parar en este mundo.

— Oye Sonic.— Llamó.

— ¿Sí?

— Te amo más.— Respondió mientras lo abrazaba para abrazarlo. El erizo colocó sus manos en su cintura apegándola más a él.— Ahh...

— Y yo a ti.— Comenzó a besar su cuello con suavidad sacando gemidos por parte de ella.— Espero que las paredes sean gruesas si no queremos que nos escuchen. Trata de no gritar.

— Mejor ponme una cinta en la boca, amo como le haces con velocidad. Quiero eso.— Propuso.

— O nos ahorramos ese movimiento...

— ¡No!

— Esta bien, rezo que los demás ya estén dormidos.

— Lo estarán.

Mientras tanto afuera de su habitación. Se encontraba un adolescente de pelo amarillo y uno de rojo apenados.

— Knuckles, ¿No crees que deberíamos irnos? Si Sonic se entera nos matara.

— Pero aun así yo gano. Te dije que lo harían.— Sonrió victorioso.

— Hay que irnos ya.— Dijo Tails comenzando a jalar al equidna a la fuerza.

— ¡No Tails, quiero seguir observando!, ¡Tails!

 **Continuará...**


	3. Cap III: Tiempo Compartido

**Cap III: Tiempo Compartido.**

* * *

El día había amanecido por fin. El Sol, se lograba vislumbrar desde el balcón donde se encontraba; dejando enseñar una mañana tibia y tranquila a sus ojos. Posó ambas manos en la orilla del balcón, observando con delicadeza cada centímetro del planeta de los humanos. Aunque ya había estado allí desde su infancia; había olvidado casi por completo que había muchos seres de distintas formas; y cada uno con su manera de vivir y convivir.

Sintió unas manos resbalarle por la cadera sin lograr alterarlo un poco, sabía perfectamente bien la dueña de aquellas manos traviesas.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste Sonic?— Escuchó decir de su esposa, quien ahora recargaba su cabeza en su espalda.

— Perfectamente.— Respondió tranquilo girando su cuerpo con lentitud para quedar cara a cara delante de ella utilizando el balcón para recargarse.— ¿No te has vestido aún?— Preguntó un poco curioso al verla sólo con unas mantas semi transparentes.

— Son las 6:30 de la mañana, no creo que nadie esté despierto a esta hora.— Contestó divertida.— ¿No volverás a la cama antes de que todos se levanten?

— No, tengo que dar mi paseo matutino.— Avisó con una pequeña sonrisa depositando a la vez un pequeño beso en sus labios con suavidad.

— Me impresiona que Brittany no haya venido a vernos a mitad de la noche.— Comentó algo dudosa. En la vida que antes tenían en el planeta Mobius, la pequeña de su hija solía hacerle siempre visitas en la noche por cuestiones de miedo, soledad o simplemente porque necesitaba cariño.— ¡Eso es!

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó Sonic sin entenderla.

— ¡Necesitas más tiempo con nuestra hija!— Reclamó Amy con seriedad.— Mi bebe se la ha pasado toda su corta vida encerrada conmigo, ¡Es hora de que la saques tú!, Aprovecha que estamos en la tierra y tienes tiempo libre para ella.

— Pero...¡No sé nada de ella!— Se excusó.— Ella es una chica, ¿Cómo voy a entrar a su mundo o ella en el mío?

— ¡Sólo hazlo Sonic Speed The Hedgehog!, ¡Es tu hija y debes de aprender a convivir con ella! Ó, olvídate que tendremos un segundo hijo.— Amenazó.

— Pero tú me dijiste que ya no que...

— ¡No me cambies el tema!— Regañó.— ¡Por tu culpa mi hija no tiene temas para hablar sobre las aventuras con su padre!, Así que ve por ella y salgan.— Ordenó finalizando la conversación.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Y como lo había adivinado estaba de nuevo en el planeta de los humanos. No tenía demasiadas ganas estar en ese planeta diferente al suyo. Aunque sí aceptaba que tenía una buena vista para apreciar; exceptuando a los ciudadanos que parecían niños infantiles corriendo de un lado a otro por no tenerse el tiempo debido para organizar sus horarios pudiendo así caminar pacíficamente. Dio una media vuelta en la esquina, siendo empujado por un enorme ser sin haberlo previsto.

— ¿¡Pero qué carajos...?!— Exclamó tratando de esquivar los claros movimientos del perro queriéndole morder. No estaba seguro mucho sobre la conducta de estos animales; pero sí lo suficiente para saber que esos eran clasificados como uno de los "más agresivos" de la raza canina: El rottweiler.

Intentó ignorar aquellos pensamientos sobre el canino y enfocarse a contraatacar, nadie era más fuerte que él, y si fuese lo contrario, se aseguraría de no llamarse Shadow Robotnik. Insertó un pequeño puñetazo, que aunque era algo sencillo, con eso bastaría para detenerlo un poco. Y así fue, el can chilló de dolor alejándose de él unos cuantos centímetros sin dejar de estar alerta.

— ¡Byleth!— Gritó una chica corriendo hacia lo que parecía ser el nombrado del rottweiler.— Pero, ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre golpear a mi pobre bebé?!, ¡Eres un grosero!— Acusó la chica de cabellos naranjas como el clásico cielo adoptando el atardecer. Ojos como dos rubíes opacos resplandeciendo a la luz del sol con brillo. Piel blanca como un algodón y una vestimenta de un mini short de mezclilla y un suéter azul oscuro de mangas largas que le hacia dar un toque de rebelde.— ¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi bebe!, ¿Estás bien Byleth, qué más te hizo ese monstruo feo?

— ¡Oye!— Llamó Shadow con un tono molesto e irritado. Suficiente tenía soportando a los demás; para que luego llegase una extraña desconocida con un carácter altanero.— Cuida a tu perro si no quieres que desparezca de tu vida. Esa cosa fue la primera en atacar y...

— ¿¡Atacar Byleth?!— Interrumpió.— Mi chiquito no es capaz de matar ni a una mosca. Y si te intentó morder es porque no le agradaste.

— Claro, el sentimiento es mutuo.

— Lo que sea, no lo vuelvas a atacar; no tienes mi derecho. Así que controla tus instintos salvajes. Y... ¿Te has dado cuenta que tienes una paleta pegada en el trasero?— Cuestionó con una sonrisa, volteándolo completamente para quitarle la paleta haciéndolo enfurecer.

— ¡No vuelvas a tocarme de esa manera tan sucia!— Regañó.

— El sucio aquí eres tú. Y vete antes de que haga un show.— Aclaró desinteresada.

— Mph... No te lo creo. Aunque eso ya es tu naturaleza parecer una chiflada, insolente, testaruda, altanera,...

— ¡AUXILIO!, ¡Este hombre quiere hacerme cosas cochinas!— Gritó fuerte recibiendo las atenciones de los demás quienes comenzaron a rodearlos a ambos. Entre ellos la policía, que sin pensarlo, aprovecharon ver a Shadow desprevenido para ponerle las esposas.

— ¿¡Pero qué...

— Guarde silencio. Cualquier palabra será usada en su contra. Venga con nosotros.— Ordenaron ambos policiales.

Eso era algo imperdonable para Shadow, ¿Cómo se atrevían esos seres a tratarle de esa manera tan vulnerable? Nadie debería ponerle un dedo encima porque no sabían lo que era capaz. Y sin pensarlo más, hizo una maniobra girando su cuerpo sobre sí mismo a una gran velocidad que muy apenas algunos lograron captar cómo tiraba a ambos policías. Y los esposaba por igual, así mismo librándose de las suyas.

Hizo a un lado al bulto de gente, observando como aquella chica causante del show, seguía con su semblante serio e inexpresivo delante de él, comiendo una paleta de cereza.

— No te atravieses más en mi camino si no quieres morir.— Amenazó con rapidez y seriedad comenzando a correr lejos de allí, dejando un rayo en su camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó abriendo los ojos con rapidez. Casi había olvidado que esta vez no dormía con sus padres y que ahora una niña compartía habitación con ella. Alguien desconocida que apenas tenía la virtud de ver un día. Empezando este por igual.

— ¿Ya despertaste?— Preguntó la niña que dormía en la cama arriba de ella.

— S-Sí.— Contestó nerviosa. Aún no sabía cómo seguir entablando conversación con nuevas personas. De hecho, jamás se le había facilitado el poder hablar abiertamente con alguien más. Pues en su mundo todo el mundo la consideraba como un monstruo o un ser que jamás debió de nacer. Alguien sin valor, sin voz.

— ¡Genial, debemos ir a desayunar Britt!— Señaló la niña.

— ¿Britt?

— Bueno, me gusta llamar por apodos a mis amigas.— Aclaró.— Me caíste bien ayer. Ójale que también me consideres como una. Porque hoy tendremos muchas cosas que hacer. Quiero enseñarte a mis amigos de la escuela, presentarte ropa nueva y...

— ¿Amiga?— Repitió impresionada y sonrojada.— ¿Enserio?

— ¡Claro que sí Britt! Ahorita eres algo tímida y callada, pero estoy segura que más adelante serás más abierta conmigo. Ahora vamos a...

— ¡Buenos días hijas!— Saludaron los dos adultos entrando a la habitación de sus pequeñas.

— ¿Saben qué día es hoy?— Cuestionó Chris, sin quitar su energía.

— 22 de Marzo del año 2034.— Contestó Brittany.

— Emm... Sí pero... ¡También es día de que pases 24 horas conmigo!— Señaló Sonic con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Enserio?— Exclamó sorprendida la pequeña.

— Sí, prepara tus cosas porque nos vamos ya.— Avisó Sonic sin quitar su expresión de felicidad. Brittany era igual de veloz que él, así que en 5 segundos ya estaba vestida y preparada para salir. Ambos tomaron marcha hacia afuera dejando a los otros dos solos.

— ¿Quieres hot cakes Ele?— Preguntó.

— ¡Sí!:D

-.-.-.-.-.-

Arrastraban cualquier utensilio de limpieza de un lado a otro. A pesar de ser las invitadas ambas se sentían incómodas al estar en la casa sin nada más que hacer. Sonic había ido de paseo con su hija; y Tails y Chris habían salido igual de paseo con diferente destino.

Amy terminó de colocar cada plato en la gigantesca mesa, siendo este listo para ser servido con aperitivos.

— Listo. Esto está listo para la cena.— Comentó triunfante quitándose de una vez el delantal.

— Siempre sabes preparar bien las cosas Amy.— Halagó Cream sorprendida por las maravillosas cosas que podía hacer su mejor amiga.

— Gracias Cream. Por cierto, ¿Ya has hablado con Tails sobre acerca de su primera cita?— Preguntó con un tono juguetón haciendo sonrojar a la coneja.

— No digas esas cosas Amy, Tails y yo no concordamos para formar una pareja. Él es demasiado opuesto a mí, es inteligente, decidido, emprendedor... Y yo... Solo soy una simple cocinera de pasteles.

— No digas eso Cream, estoy segura que a pesar de sus diferencias ustedes dos van a quedar juntos.— Animó.— Mírame a mí con Sonic, todo el mundo me dijo que era imposible; más yo no creí eso. ¡Y mira como termino!, ¡Me pidió matrimonio, y tenemos una hija!— Comentó entusiasmada.— ¡Aún no puedo creer que estemos casados y que sea la señora de Speed!, Suena tan bieeeen~.

— Hablando de eso.— Interpuso Ella.— ¿Cómo enganchaste el corazón de Sonic? Yo que me acuerde cuando ustedes e4a jóvenes; a él le encantaba la libertad.

— Y le sigue encantando Ella.— Aclaró Amy.— Y esa historia se las contaré hoy, un amor que ni siquiera la bruja más oscura logrará romper jamás. Porque nosotros tres nos amamos con todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Abajo de la ciudad se encontraban las alcantarillas donde gobernaban las ratas y cualquier animal relacionado con la basura. Aunque ahora, estaba siendo habitada y remodelada por unos seres oscuros de distinta identidad.

— Esa niña me interesa.— Habló uno de ellos.

— ¿Brittany Speed Rose señor?, ¿Está seguro?— Cuestionó otro.

— Sí, ella será la reencarnación especial de la bruja más oscura. Quiero que la consigas.

— Esta bien mi señor.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Corrieron a gran velocidad hacia uno de los parques del centro de la ciudad. Si algo debía de aceptar era que su hija tenía casi la misma velocidad, y aunque sea aún muy pequeña tenía un gran control respecto de la velocidad. Si se comparaba con ella tenía que decir que él había aprendido hasta los 8 años a controlar su carrera.

— ¿Qué haces Britt?— Preguntó al ver a su pequeña hija con un libro sentada en el césped.

— Leyendo un libro.— Respondió.

— ¿Enserio?, ¿Eso es lo que te gusta?

— Sí, me gusta leer. ¿Por qué?— Cuestionó al ver la extraña expresión de su padre.

— Que eso... No es divertido.— Aclaró.

— ¿Entonces?, ¿Qué es divertido papá?

— Prepárate hija, hoy haremos algo diferente.

 _-o-o-o-o-_

— ¿Estás seguro que esto está bien papa?— Preguntó nerviosa viendo la ciudad bajo de ella. Esta vez habían planeado ir a una colina con unas extreme-gear para enseñarle a volar. Cosa que la ponía muy nerviosa, jamás había volado y mucho menos estado a grandes alturas.

— ¡Claro que sí!— Repitió una vez más.— Esto es lo que yo hacía con 7 años de edad. Ya verás que será muy divertido volar. Sólo no pierdas el equilibrio porque si no te caerás y tu madre me matará. ¿No quieres verme golpeado verdad?

— Estem... No... Pero será mejor que no lo intente. No sé mantener el equilibrio. ¡Tengo miedo!— Dijo comenzando a llorar empapando sus mejillas.

— ¡No llores Brittany, vamos!— Ordenó con un poco de rudeza lanzándola colina abajo para que empezara de una vez el viaje.

— ¡Ahhhhhh!— Gritó asustada abrazando su extreme-gear con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos al ver como descendía con rapidez.

— ¡Abre los ojos, y colocate de pie!— Habló Sonic volando a su lado y ayudándola con una mano para que se pusiera en pie. Una vez asegurado su equilibro sonrió.— Sigueme.

Comenzaron a tomar el vuelo por encima de la ciudad, subiendo y bajando hacia los ciudadanos, escuchando como algunos les reclamaban por la falta de prudencia. Pero eso no los detuvo.

— ¡Lo estás haciendo bien!— Alagó.

— ¡Es divertido!, ¡Es como si estuviera corriendo papá!— Habló fuerte para ser escuchada. En realidad estaba disfrutando demasiado el viaje.

— Bien. Ahora una carrera hacia la otra colina. ¡Vamos!— Propuso optimista poniendo más velocidad al extreme, ahora sin preocupaciones de su hija. Estaba seguro que lograría manejarlo excelente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche había llegado y con ello la hora de la cena estaba lista. Todos los que habitaban en la enorme mansión yacían posicionados en su lugar que mejor les parecía. Aunque sólo faltaban dos de ellos.

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Sonic y a Brittany?— Preguntó Amy un poco preocupada.

— No, ambos salieron desde muy temprano.— Comentó Chris.

— Sí pero... ¡Oh por Chao, ¿Brittany que te pasó?!— Interrogó más preocupada al ver a su pequeña hija llena de raspones y cortadas por la mayoría de su cuerpo. Y con ella, su padre, una persona intacta.— ¡Sonic, ¿Por qué Bri...

— Bueno... Volamos hoy pero digamos que se me olvidó decirle cómo se frenaba una extreme-gear.— Respondió nervioso por la futura regañada de su 'querida y amada' esposa.

— ¡Sonic Speed, ¿¡Cómo se te...

— Tranquila mama.— Habló Brittany.— ¡Fue el mejor día que he tenido en mi vida!, ¡Fue divertido volar encima de todos esquivando edificios, poniendo más velocidad en una carrera con papa!— Hizo defensa.

— Hablaremos esta noche Sonic.— Avisó con seriedad Amy llevándose a la pequeña a su lado para comenzar a cenar.

El evento fue tranquilo y armónico, cada quien hablaba de las aventuras que tuvieron el día de hoy, pero a la que más ponían atención era a la de Sonic y su hija. Realmente era maravilloso ver cómo el azulado le daba un poco de atención a su hija; aun sin creer cómo había terminado con Amy como su esposa. Debían de admitir que la oji-jade lucía un aspecto más madura, y con un carácter más independiente.

Como habían quedado, al finalizar la cena cada quien se fue hacia su respectiva habitación. Todos estaban realmente cansados, y deseaban llegar ya a la cama. Excepto uno de cabellos azules, quien esperaba una golpiza de su esposa.

Ambos entraron, siendo él el último para cerrar la puerta. Cosa que no deseaba realmente.

— Amy, intenté hacer lo que realmente me pediste pero no calcule que...— Calló al sentir como los labios de su esposa se posaban en los de él acallándolo. completamente.— ¿Qué no estabas molesta?

— ¿Molesta?— Inquirió extraña.— ¿Por qué? Pasaste tiempo con ella y la hiciste feliz. Eso es lo que cuenta en verdad Sonic. Estoy orgullosa de ti.— Alagó depositando otro pequeño beso.— Mientras que Britt sea feliz en el tiempo contigo, tus tonterías no me importan.

— La haré más feliz entonces para no verte enojada.— Comentó divertido cargándola al estilo nupcial llevándola a la cama.

— Ja ja ja, erizo tonto.

 **Continuara.-**


	4. Cap IV: 7 Años

**Cap IV: 7 Años.**

* * *

Otro día nuevo había llegado. Varias personas paseaban tranquilamente de un lugar a otro, tomando en cuenta que era domingo por la mañana, ¿Y qué mejor que salir a pasear con tus seres queridos desde temprano? El día tenía 24 horas exactamente, de las cuales solo eran aprovechadas 17. Entre todos los humanos, que se encontraban felices, había una en especial que sonreía mejor que nadie.

Caminaba alegremente jugando con sus piernas mientras observaba y saludaba a cualquier persona que se le cruzara por su camino. Parecía que era una señorita sin problemas, que sólo disfrutaba de la vida como si fuera el último; y donde ningún sentimiento negativo predominara en su alma, o que solamente desconocía de éstos.

— ¡Vamos Cream, Ella!— Gritó emocionada parando en frente de una pequeña tienda de ropa.

— ¡Camina más lento por favor Amy!— Pidió devastada la pequeña adolescente de cabellos pelinaranja llegando a su lado después de unos segundos.— ¿Segura que si está abierta?

— Sí. Hablé con ella hace unos minutos.— Informó.— Vamos adentro, necesito probarme el vestido antes de que llegue Sonic de su corrida matutina.

Las tres mujeres, entraron sin una palabra más. Amy podía parecer un poco más madura, pero aun habían rastros de su niñez donde persistía en quedarse con ella como en estos casos. Tocaron la campanita que se encontraba en el mostrador, y detrás de unas cortinas apareció una señorita de unos 17 años, con cabellos negros como la noche, del mismo color en el que eran sus pequeños ojos acompañados por sus pestañas largas y voluminosas, que parecían realmente de compra y de envidia. Su cuerpo era muy curveado y más con el vestido blanco que llevaba usando. Uno corto unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas, unos zapatos de tacón no muy altos.

— ¡Hola Amy!— Saludó con la misma alegría del día.— ¿Vienes por tu vestido verdad?

— ¡Hola Aneu!— Correspondió.— Sí, Sonic y yo saldremos a pasear desde temprano, cuando acabe su corrida matutina.

— ¿Y ya supiste dónde dejar a la niña?— Preguntó mientras sacaba debajo del mostrador un pequeño vestido rojo con brillo apegado al cuerpo.

— Sí, Sonic me dijo que teníamos que dejarla con Knuckles ya que los demás estarían ocupados.— Habló algo intranquila.

— ¿Y no te cae bien?— Interrogó.

— Es nuestro amigo y todo, pero no tiene una buena relación con nuestra hija... Oh... Suena muy bonito, ¡Nuestra hija!— Comentó ensoñadora recordando de nuevo los momentos en los que había vivido con la persona que amaba desde la edad de infancia. Y ahora... Su esposo y padre de su hija.

— Sí, yo sigo sin creermela aún. Sonic escapaba todos los días de ti, y era muy raro que te demostrara un poco de afecto.— Platicó dudosa Ella, quien en todo el día se la había pasado pensativa.— ¿Cómo le hiciste?, ¿Usaste algún tipo de conjuro?

— Realmente esta vez no hice nada de hechicería para atraparlo.— Sonrió divertida.— Cuando regresamos del planeta de ustedes al nuestro, las cosas seguían igual. Eggman siempre se entrometía en nuestras vidas y buscaba siempre nuevos inventos de los cuales fastidiarnos. Y lo lograba. Seguíamos siendo el Sonic Team, y pasaron muchas cosas de las cuales no teníamos planeado.

— ¡Oh, una historia de amor!— Gritó emocionada Aneu.— Ponte encima de este banquito, necesito probarte el vestido para ver si no hace ajustes nuevos. Pero sigue contándonos su historia.

Amy sonrió más ante aquello, realmente le encantaba contar esta historia a cualquiera que se la pidiese, así que continuó.

— Bueno, en lo que era respecto a Sonic y a mi, es que siempre lo invitaba a mi casa a tomar un poco de café y platicar después de una pelea de Eggman...— Hubo un pequeño silencio sepulcral.— Me rechazó cada una de ellas. No de la manera cruel, si no, una bonita en la que me daba a entender amablemente que no tenía intenciones conmigo.— Habló un poco más entristecida por lo último.— Y en fin, ya me estaba rindiendo con él. Creí que a lo mejor él no era para mí, y que había sido un erizo maravilloso al no ser una manera grosera conmigo para decirme simplemente que no siente lo mismo que yo. Dejé de buscarlo tanto, y de abrazarlo de manera asfixiante. En una conversación que tuvo con Tails, escuché que odiaba mis abrazos. Un día Eggman, planeó algo diferente con los robots, una donde casi morimos todos en sus manos. Había creado una bomba nuclear, para hacer que la tierra empezará desde 0 y así tomar el control. Logramos desactivar la grande, pero la pequeña no, que esa era utilizada para auto-destruir la base. Todos logramos salir, excepto Sonic. Los demás me dijeron que él estaría bien y que saldría pronto como solía hacer en la mayoría de las peleas. Pero por alguna razón me sentí incómoda, impaciente y necesitaba entrad para asegurarme que todo estaba bien. La base estaba llena de humo, por lo que se me hizo difícil encontrarlo. Llegue al centro del lugar, y logre divisarlo, en el suelo. Tenía el tobillo fracturado y muy inflamado por lo que no le permitía ni ponerse de pie. Quedaban como 3 minutos para la explosión. Y para cargar a Sonic y a mi cuerpo, supe que solo uno de los dos iba a salir vivo. Así que no lo pensé ni siquiera, y me acerque a una de las cápsulas que Eggman usaba para escapes. "¡Amy, metete ahí! ¡Yo..." Intentó decirme, pero no se lo permití. Sólo lo metí dentro, no sin antes besarlo en los labios; y después pulsar el botón para dejarlo ir. Intenté como quiera correr en el poco tiempo que quedaba, estaba a unos cuantos metros cuando la base explotó conmigo.

— ¡Oh por Dios!— Exclamó Ella sorprendida de la historia.— ¡Pequeña, ¿Pero por qué...

— Quizás me había rendido, pero lo amaba. Lo único que quería saber es que arriesgue mi vida por el héroe que nuestro planeta necesitaba.— Contestó Amy con una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué sucedió?— Cuestionó Aneu curiosa.

— Todo se volvió negro, desperté meses después; me sorprendí que estuviera viva, o pensé que aun estaba en un sueño del más allá. La habitación en donde me encontraba era completamente blanca, pero después me di cuenta que era de un hospital. Giré la mirada a mi alrededor y me encontré a Sonic acurrucado en mi cama dormido. Pero no tardo mucho en despertar al sentir que comencé a hablar sola. ¡Tenía una expresión llena de alegría!, me emocioné igual y me sonroje mucho al recordar que le había robado un beso de una manera muy irrespetuosa. Le pregunté que cómo estaba viva, y me explicó que él se había encargado de buscarme en el primer segundo que volvió afuera. Que no había creído que había hecho tal locura de entregar mi vida por la suya y que me lo agradecía de corazón. Aun estaba un poco cansada, me contó que pensó que en realidad pensaba en que me perdería para siempre y allí...— Alargó un poco.

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó Ella intrigada.

— ¡Me pidió que fuera su esposa!— Gritó emocionada con una alegría más intensa que el de la mañana.— La maquina delató mi sorpresa y mi emoción, ya que mis latidos comenzaron a sonar por toda la habitación con un ritmo acelerado. Me puse nerviosa, pero no dudé en abalanzarme a él, sin importarme arrancarme los cables que me sostenían, y decirle que sí. Él me abrazó de la misma manera, y sonrió por igual. Me tomó de las mejillas y quedamos viéndonos a los ojos. Le dije que por favor me dijera que en realidad estaba viva y que no era un sueño. Y me dijo todo lo que quería escuchar. Comencé a llorar y después de acordarme le pedí perdón por el beso inesperado; me contestó a que no me preocupara y me besó allí mismo también. Y en menos de un segundo sentí algo pesado en uno de mis dedos, y vi que tenía puesto un anillo de oro, con una rosa transparente de diamantes.— Explicó llorando al recordarlo.— Eso pasó hace 7 años. Nos casamos un año después.

— ¡Wow, que inesperado!— Exclamaron Aneu y Ella sorprendidas.

— Sí... Bastante hermoso.— Admiró Amy.— ¡Oh por Dios, son las 8:30 am!, ¡Ya está haciéndose tarde para verme con Sonic!, Bueno, Aneu gracias por el vestido. Ella y Cream, las veo después. ¡Deseenmen suerte!

-.-.-.-.-.-

— Bien, aquí está la bolsa con las cosas que tienes que usar con Britt, tiene un vestido de cambio por si se moja, tienes una libreta donde en la portada vienen los números telefónicos de Sonic y de mí. También de los lugares a dónde iremos. Ahí está el horario de Brittany también, a las 10:00 la despiertas que no duerma de más, es importante que tenga sus horarios de dormir demasiados exactos. También, a las 11 tiene que desayunar, dale un emparedado de mermelada con un licuado de plátano. Sin azúcar, no le gusta que le pongan. Que se meta a bañar y ayudale a limpiar su cabello. Tiene derecho de ver la tele de 1:00-3:00 pm. Cuidado de que no vea canales inadecuados. Y que no vea películas de terror. ¿Qué más me falta agregar?— Se preguntó por último checando sus cosas mentalmente.

— Creo que es suficiente, ¿No cariño?— Cuestionó Sonic nervioso e impaciente al ver al pelirojo con una expresión de exasperación. Si existía algo que odiaba Knuckles, es que le ordenaran cosas a las que no está acostumbrado a hacer. Muy apenas había aceptado cuidar a su hija para su tarde.

— Esta bien. ¡Y Knuckles, nada de gimnasio hoy, mi hija tiene que estar vigilada, no sabemos qué cosas podrían pasarle y mucho menos sobre ella que no sabe cuándo despertaran sus poderes!, ¡Así que por favor...

— ¡Sí, sí, vayan a tener su luna de miel en una cabaña, y traten de no traer hijos a los que me pondrán a cuidar, adiós!— Dijo cansado, sacándolos a ambos de la mansión empujándolos, recibiendo por parte de Sonic una mirada fulminante por sus tontas palabras, por no pensar en una maldición más fuerte hacia el rojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaron por la enorme tienda que mostraba cientos de vestidos hermosos, y una gran cantidad de zapatos a las que su esposa estaría dispuesta a entrar si no fuera por el aniversario que tenía que festejar con él. Hoy se cumplían 7 años desde que le había propuesto matrimonio, y 6 años desde que se casaron legalmente delante de sus amigos. Aunque para ser se sincero no estaba seguro de cómo había sido tan menso en ignorar su presencia. No lo hacía por mala fe, sabía perfectamente que si ambos tenían una relación no tardaría mucho para que Eggman tomara la ventaja para destruirlo. Y en el momento cuando pasó el incidente, pasó todas las noches en su habitación negando alejarse de allí. Y comenzando a pensar en verdad las cosas. ¿Quién la haría feliz, si no era él? Estaba más que enamorado de ella, pero no había momentos para decírselo, por lo que intentaba demostrarlo con pequeños detalles.

— ¡Sonic, Sonic!— Llamó despertándolo segundos después de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Sucede algo?— Preguntó confundido al ver la expresión de enojo.

— Te estoy diciendo si vamos al centro comercial a comer... O a una tienda de aquí.— Mencionó.

— A donde gustes llevarme. La comida es comida.— Dijo diferente.

— Mph, está bien. Vamos a una tienda y después de ahí a un parque turístico que conozco. Vamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Observó con un poco de desagrado el lugar. No era algo que realmente tenía planeado hacer el día de hoy, pero si eso era lo que sus padres le habían dicho tenía que acatar esas órdenes. Después de todo, no era una niña mal educada. Le encantaba obedecer confiando en que si algo le decían sus padres era nada más porque era verdad.

Pero por alguna razón, el gimnasio le parecía algo incómodo, no era un lugar para niños, y mucho menos para ella que apenas llevaba su edad de 5 años. Caminó hacia donde le había indicado su tío Knuckles y obedeció en estar en silencio y sentada.

— Ahora, no vayas a decirle a tus papas que viniste conmigo. Ahí les dices que vimos películas y me obligaste a ver de unicornios.— Habló su tío a su pequeña sobrina quien lo miraba con extrañeza.— ¿Por qué me miras así?

— ¿Qué no está mal mentir para hacer un beneficio propio? Mi mama siempre ha dicho que por más que cueste la verdad, hay que decirla.— Platicó con dulzura jugueteando con sus piernas.

— Emm... Esto no es una mentira. Etto es... Una verdad, pero un poco modificada.— Se excusó.— Por ejemplo, puedes decirle a tu madre que sacaste buenas calificaciones, cuando sacaste un 4; nomas para hacerla sentir mejor.

— ¿Eso está mal, no?— Insistió.

— Só-Sólo, mira. Tus padres no me dieron permiso para que vinieras aquí. Pero también tengo mis propios asuntos, que en este caso son los músculos. Si no los ejercito todos los días, me haré débil. Y eso está mal, yo ayudo a tu padre contra Eggman con la fuerza de mis músculos. Y es algo que necesita tu padre. Y si quieres, para que estés más cómoda, ve a comprarte un helado en la tienda de enfrente. Toma.— Dijo entregando un billete de $20 a la niña.

— ¿Me dejarás ir sola?— Preguntó con inseguridad.

— Tarde o temprano te quedarás sola Britt, así que sólo vete ya.— Pidió un poco más enojado. La torpeza de su sobrina enserio lograba sacarla de quicio.

— Esta bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba enojada, desesperada y más que nada decepcionada. Hacía tiempo que nadie la hacía sentir de una manera tan despreciada a tal punto de pensar de que se sentía incomoda consigo misma. Se observó de nuevo hacia el espejo, mirando su pequeña figura con su cuerpo de no tan alta estatura. Bufo un poco, y tomó un poco de aire para sí misma antes de tocar la perilla del probador y salir desganada hacia el exterior.

Afuera estaba Sonic ya con unas bolsas de ropa que le había ofrecido comprar. Y a su lado, la mujer de 30 años con un cuerpo envidiable y una estatura promedio de mujeres altas. Con extra maquillaje y perfume que la hacían lucir perfecta ante las miradas de los hombres.

Pero aun así, por más que se sintiera enfadada con su esposo, sabía perfectamente que él era un idiota para saber acerca sobre ese tipo de cosas en las que las mujeres ven a simple vista. De por sí aún no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Te gustó el vestido?— Preguntó Sonic.  
— Estem... Sí... Está bien.— Respondió tratando de no sonar desanimada. Pues aún tenían la reservación de la cena en el restaurante lujoso que les recomendó Chris.

— Si gustan enseñarles, ese vestido queda precioso con cualquier chica, aquí en el celular tengo una foto donde salgo usándolo. Mira.— Habló la mostradora enseñando su celular especialmente a Sonic, y por más ciego que pareciera, la estaba haciendo enojar a tal limite.— ¿Verdad que me veo preciosa?

— Oye Sonic...— Interrumpió ante la incómoda situación.— Iré a pagar las cosas. Luego vengo por ti, o me alcanzas.— Avisó rápidamente para caminar casi corriendo lejos de allí sin darle oportunidad de siquiera escuchar su respuesta. Dejándolos a ambos completamente solos y desconcertados. O más bien, a él.

— ¿Por qué estás con ella?— Preguntó la señora con un tono de capricho.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¡Oh ya sé!— Ignoró su pregunta.— Es porque no me conociste a mi primero, ¿Verdad?— Inquirió acercándose a Sonic con unos pasos provocativos acariciándolo poco a poco.— Es una lástima, así tendrías a tu gusto a una mujer de verdad, bonita, que te pueda satisfacer mucho cuando estemos a solas.— Coqueteó acercándose indebidamente a su rostro a unos cuantos milímetros de sus labios.

Sonic no tenía mucha experiencia acerca de estas situaciones, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber cuáles eran las intenciones de las mujeres cuando hablaban de esa manera tan asquerosa para él. Y sus pensamientos, no le habían hecho notar que atrás del muro se encontraba cierta persona observándolos con el peor dolor del mundo.

— ¿Entonces?— Habló la señora con una voz suave.— ¿Te quedas conmigo?— Dijo tomándolo de las mejillas para acercarlo a sus labios, pero antes de poder tocarlos sintió como aprisionaban sus muñecas con fuerza, alejándolo de él con brusquedad total.

— ¿Viste a la peli rosa que venía conmigo?— Preguntó con cierto enojo soltándola después de alejarla.— Ella es MI esposa, y aunque te hubiera conocido antes te hubiera rechazado de igual manera que lo hacía con ella. Aunque en tu caso sería muchos más. Tu cuerpo no es atractivo nomas por tener cirugías para tener pechos y nalgas grandes. Eso es algo que se me hace sinceramente repugnante. Me gusta más las cosas al natural como mi esposa lo es. Y te doy un consejo, si quieres acercartele a alguien más, trata de no usar tus atributos como una atracción. Darás repugnancia como está pasando conmigo. Así que si me disculpas, tengo una esposa que me espera en la caja. Adiós.— Se despidió sin más buscando a Amy quien ahora parecía haber corrido un maratón estando fuera de la tienda.— Listo, podemos irnos a...— No terminó su frase al sentir como los labios de Amy se pegaban en los suyos en un beso que mostraba todo el sentimiento que suele tener. Aceptó el beso con delicia, correspondiéndolo sin darse el tiempo a preguntar a qué se debía.— ¿Qué...

— Te amo.— Dijo con rapidez para comenzar a correr lejos de él, sin darle una respuesta más.

— ¡Oye, espera!

-.-.-.-.-.-

El atardecer era uno de sus momentos favoritos en el día. Porque ahí era donde el Sol daba sus últimos rayos de luz para dejar caer la noche que daba la paz y el descanso. No sabía cuánto tiempo más tendría que estar esperado a su tío, pero no tenía quejas al ver este ocaso.

— Vaya, por fin te encuentro. —Habló un robot distrayendo su atención.

No se batallaba mucho para averiguar que era uno de los enemigos de su padre; y más porque a Eggman se le ocurría firmar a sus robots con su nombre en grande.

— ¡Oye, sueltame!— Rogó pataleando en un vano intento de zafarse de sus garras metálicas.

— Lo siento, pero mi trabajo es llevarte con el doctor.— Negó el robot.— Si te quedas tranquila, no te pasará nada feo.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero ir!, ¡No me toques!, ¡Le diré a mi papa que te dé una paliza a ti y a ese doctor!— Chilló más fuerte, forcejeando un poco más, en un intento de librarse. Y sin darse cuenta, pronto sus ojos comenzaron a destellar un brillo verde intenso, bañando todo lo blanco.

-o-o-o-

— Listo, ya acabe con ustedes mis pequeños.— Halagó Knuckles a sus pectorales un poco más marcados.— Sabía que sólo Amy exageraba con cuidar a su hija. Bien, Britt, es hora de...¿Britt?

-o-o-o-

— ¡He dicho que me...¡Ahhh!— De pronto sintió cómo era empujada contra el suelo junto con el brazo del robot.— ¿Qué...

— ¡Ey, robot!, ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?— Preguntó una voz de mujer que la niña logró reconocer.

— ¡Tía Rouge!— Gritó de alegría regresando el color de sus ojos a la normalidad.

— Es que Eggman me dio órdenes de secuestrar a la hija de Sonic y Amy.— Habló el aparato en defensa.

— Entonces dile a tu doctor, que si no quiere verte despedazado con mi técnica, que la deje en paz. Vete de ahora antes de que cambie de opinión de no destruirte.— Amenazó desinteresada y con seriedad. Viendo como el robot sólo asentía apresurado comenzando a volar con rapidez.— ¿Brittany?, ¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó confusa recibiendo el abrazo que la niña le proporcionaba.

— ¡Britt, que bueno que te encuentro, creo que ya no te vuelvo a dejar sola en...— Calló abruptamente al ver quien estaba con ella.

— ¡Así que tu la dejaste sola idiota!— Acusó la peli blanca.— ¡Qué mal tío eres, no sé cómo Sonic y Amy la dejaron contigo!, ¡Estaba a punto de ser secuestrada mientras que tú hacías solo lo que te importaba!— Reclamó.— ¿Estás bien Britt?

— ¡Sí tía Rouge, gracias por ayudarme!— Agradeció feliz siendo cargada por la mayor.

— Es mejor que vengas conmigo al restaurante. Apuesto que este equidna no te dio de comer. ¿Tienes hambre?

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Yo no soy irresponsable!— Se defendió enojado.— ¡Ey, no me dejen hablando solo!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de lo de la tarde, que no estaba completamente planeado que otra señora se entrometiera en su relación, quería asegurarse que ahora todo saldría bien tal y como lo había planeado. Una cena romántica solo con su amado azulado. Ambos tomaron asiento en una mesa larga, que era la única que estaba libre para ellos dos.

— Bien, por fin estamos en paz.— Sonrió Amy con tranquilidad.

— Sí, después de todo no fue un día tan mal...—

— ¡Oh chicos, vaya, no sabia que los encontraría aquí!— Saludó Rouge llegando interrumpiendo a Sonic a la vez.— ¿Apenas van a cenar?, ¿No les importa que les una?— Preguntó viendo cómo Sonic miraba nerviosamente a Amy.

— No, claro que no. Sientate.— Aceptó la peli rosada con una de sus mejores sonrisas fingidas. Las cuales eran muy buenas y satisfactorias.— ¿Britt?— Cuestionó al notar a su hija detrás de Rouge.

— ¡Mami, papi!— Saludó feliz.— ¿Vamos a cenar juntos?

— Estem... Si. ¿Y tu tío Knuckles?— Interrogó tratando de no sonar tan enojada como realmente lo estaba.

— Ah, ese equidna. Le di una paliza. Me encontré a su hija afuera en la calle sentada, y cómo uno de los tontos robots de Eggman llegaban para llevársela. Aprovechando que ninguno de ustedes estaban. ¡Su hija corre en peligro y ustedes cenando lujosamente aquí!— Regañó.

— ¿¡Te pasó algo grave Brittany?!— Preguntó alarmada Amy.

— No mama, estoy bien gracias a la tía Rouge.— Negó.

— ¿Y bien que cenaremos?— Cuestionó Rouge entusiasmada mirando el menú.— ¡Oh miren, allá están Tails y Cream!, Vaya, parece que el destino nos junta como en los viejos tiempos. ¡Tails, Cream!— Llamó la peli blanca estirando su mano y gritando para que fuera más fácil que la encontraran.

— Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?— Interrogó Tails nervioso al ser captado con Cream.

— ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí Tortolitos?— Inquirió Rouge con burla.

— Estem... Nosotros, nos topamos y tu-tuvimos hambre y estaba este restaurante en el camino.— Informó Cream sonrojada.

— ¿Seguros?, ¡No les creo!— Se burló una vez más.— No será que...

— ¡Hola Rouge, ya traje a Chris, Helen, al tío Chuck, y a Elen!— Avisó Knuckles llegando con los mencionados.

— ¡Soy Elena señor Knuckles, y me dicen Ele!— Reclamó la pequeña niña. Había estado en todo el camino corrigiéndolo y parecía que nunca puso atención a sus palabras.

— ¡Sí, como sea!— Respondió desinteresado.— Rouge, les dije que como trabajas aquí, vas a pagar la cena.

— ¡Vaya, que bien que estamos todos reunidos!— Exclamó la peli blanca entusiasmada. Ya estaban casi todos completos.— Tal como en los viejos tiempos.

— Amy.— Llamó Cream.— ¿No ibas a celebrar tu aniversario con Sonic?

— Si, este... Ya estuvimos todo el día juntos. Así que una comida con amigos está bien.— Sonrió tímidamente. Aunque por dentro rezaba a que no arruinaran más la cena , pero no sabía si eso podría ser posible y peor.

-o-o-o-

— Pasáme los camarones Tails.— Pidió Knuckles sin dejar de tragar.

— ¡No, ya te has comido dos platos, es mi turno de comerlos!— Reclamó.

— ¡Pero aun no te acabas tu homelet, dame los camarones!— Ordenó un poco más autoritario, recogiendo la copa que los tenía a la vez que el rubio los recogía por igual estirándolos hacia su parte.

— ¡No, deja de tragártelos todos!— Continuó.

— ¡Debes de respetar a los mayores que tú!— Regañó.

— ¡Yo no te pedí que nacieras antes que yo!— Ante las peleas que hacían ellos dos, no calcularon bien la fuerza en que ponían al estirar la copa entre ellos. Y en un descuido de ambos, soltaron la copa de camarones haciendo que volara y cayera en la persona que menos querían hacer enojar en su vida.

Un silencio sepulcral y terrorífico se formó entre todos, esperando con miedo la reacción de su querida amiga de ojos verdes jade.

— Em...— Tartamudeó tratando de sonar lo más calmada que podía mientras se levantaba recogiendo su bolso y retirando los camarones mojados de su vestido ahora arruinado.— Chicos, estoy algo cansada, creo que es hora de que me vaya a dormir. Ha sido un día muy largo. Buenas noches a todos.

— Mami, ¿Voy contigo?— Preguntó su pequeña hija.

— Lo siento, Britt, Cream, ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de ella por esta noche por favor?

— Claro, Amy.— Respondió rápidamente y un poco apenada por el suceso.

Sin decir más, la peli rosada salió del restaurante, con las lágrimas en sus ojos acumulándose más y más en cada segundo que pasaba. Ahora no podría seguir retando a la vida de qué podría ser peor. Pues ésta había logrado arruinarle todo el aniversario que celebraba una vez al año. Suspiró derrotada al ver que ya no tenía más tiempo para ese día. Y lo peor es que aun no le daba el regalo a Sonic, y las horas estaban por acabarse de ese día. Caminó sin ganas hacia la mansión, sintiendo como gota tras gota comenzaban a caer del cielo grisáceo para convertirse en una pequeña tormenta que la mojaba más.

No le tomó importancia, hasta que sintió como dejaron de caer en su cabeza. Giró su mirada hacia arriba solo para toparse con una chaqueta de cuero negro.

— ¿Vamos a la casa?— Preguntó Sonic cargándola sin aviso al estilo nupcial haciendo que exclame un pequeño grito por la inesperada llegada.

Y así en un segundo, dejar aparecer un rayo mezclado de azul y rosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a su habitación en menos de dos minutos. Sus amigos aún se encontrarían posiblemente haciendo cuentas y limpiando el desorden que habían provocado Tails y Knuckles. Sonic bajó su chaqueta dejándola en una esquina del cuarto mientras cerraba la puerta con candado. Si no fuera porque la conociera desde pequeña podría jurar que estaría a punto de estallar llorando.

— ¡Esto fue una basura!, ¡Debes de estar enojado, ¿Verdad?!— Preguntó con miedo a la vez que le daba la cara.— ¡Mirame como estoy, estamos mojados y esta noche de aniversario está arruinado!, ¡Todo salió mal!— Chilló con tristeza.

— Ey, tranquila.— Trató de calmar a su esposa.— Lo importante es que estuvimos juntos, ¿no? Además sólo es un aniversario por nuestra boda, somos esposos cada día más. Y podemos festejarlo también todos los días. No te pongas así. ¡Además estoy feliz!— Dijo con animación.

— Si... Pero... Tu me regalaste algo y yo no te regalé nada.— Suspiró cabizbaja.

— Oye, tenemos una hija a quien cuidar, mientras que tu la cuides, es un buen regalo, ¿No crees?— Animó mientras se acercaba a ella.— Deja te quito el vestido o si no atraparás un resfriado.— Dijo tomando el cierre de la parte trasera para bajarlo con delicadeza y lentitud.

Amy tomó sus manos para poder recoger su cabello empapado permitiéndole a Sonic más facilidad en desabrochar.

— Oh mira, parece que si tienes mi regalo de aniversario, ¿no es así?— Preguntó Sonic observando la ropa interior de encaje que llevaba puesto la eriza. De un color rojo vino, con unos moñitos que conjugaban con el diseño.

De tanto que se la había pasado pensando en lo que sucedió el día de hoy, había olvidado por completo que al final de cenar, tenía planeado seducirlo para hacerlo como su mejor regalo. Pero recordando la conversación que tuvo con la empleada, la hacía estremecer de terror al sentir su cuerpo inapropiado para él. No dudó en girarse por completo evitando que Sonic lograra verla de esa manera.

— ¡No me mires!— Ordenó miedosa.

— ¿Pasa algo?— Preguntó dudoso ante su reacción.

— Es que... Siento que este es un...

— ¿Pequeño cuerpo del que deberías avergonzarte?— Interrumpió adivinando su frase.

— Sí...— Respondió.— ¿Me viste?

— Amy, llevo mas de 10 años conviviendo contigo para no saber como actúas.— Reclamó un poco serio.— No tienes porque avergonzarte, eres hermosa en cómo estas. Tus pechos son naturales y grandes.— Dijo con suavidad, bajando su brassier hasta dejar ver ambos pezones rosados y así saborear uno con dulzura, como si fuera el pan más rico hecho jamás en la vida. Amy gimió ante ese acto.

— So-Sonic...— Susurró apasionada. Con unas pocas caricias eran más que suficiente para hacerla sentir en el cielo y desear por más.

— Te amo Amy Rose.— Murmuró en su oído para después morderlo con un poco de brusquedad sin lograr dañarla.

Comenzó con unos pequeños besos, bajando desde su oreja hacia su mejilla hasta alcanzar sus pequeños y carnosos labios, guiándola a la vez hacia la cama. La recostó con cuidado en la cama como si se tratase de la flor más delicada en el universo sin dejar de besarla.

— También te amo Sonikku.— Correspondió para besarlo con más pasión apegando su cuerpo al de él con un poco de lujuria.

Sonic volvió a tomarla, ahora deleitándose de cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Esa noche sabía que ambos necesitaban más, así que sin pensarlo desabrochó con rapidez su brassier a la vez que bajaba sus bragas al momento. Comenzó a besar entre sus pechos, mientras que una mano se encargaba de acariciar uno de los dos, y otra se encargaba de embestirla con rapidez, sacando gemidos llenos de placer a su esposa.

— Mmmm... ¡Sonic!— Chilló con euforia arqueando su espalda, al sentir la exploradora mano de Sonic dentro de su interior.

Volvió a besarla en los labios, después de jugar un poco con sus pechos grandes, y así bajar poco a poco hasta llegar a su entrada; empezando a lamer con lentitud su punto g, sin dejar de embestirla con sus dedos con rapidez tratando de que acabara más rápido. Lográndolo en 2 minutos. Amy vació todo su orgasmo en el rostro de su amado, quien no objetó nada y se dedicó a saborearla por completo.

— ¿Ya es hora?— Preguntó desesperada.

— ¿Lo quieres ya?

— ¡Sí!— Asintió intranquila.

— Bien.— Sonic destapó por completo su erección, dejando ver su virilidad marcada completamente. La acercó con lentitud hacia la vagina de Amy, empezando a rozar despacio ambos órganos sexuales provocando mas desesperación en su esposa.

No tardó más de un minuto, para dejar de rozar sus órganos, y comenzar a introducirse dentro de ella con la paciencia más grande en el mundo. Solía ser apresurado, pero esta era una situación donde podría ser el más paciente en el universo. Amy sintió como poco a poco iba siendo llenada por el calor de Sonic dentro de ella, deleitándose de lo hermoso que era hacer el amor, y más con la persona que amaba. Amaba estar así, amaba sentirse completa.

Sonic comenzó con unos vaivenes despacios, pero fuertesy profundos que lograban llegar hasta el límite de lo que ella tenía en su capacidad.

— Mmm...— Gimió en respuesta al sentirlo por completo dentro de ella a la vez que Sonic repetía los besos en sus pechos como si se tratase de un pequeño bebe en busca de leche materna.— Me encanta sentirme así. Completa. Si pasa algo, nunca me dejes.

— Jamás lo haré.— Prometió.

 **Continuara.-**

 _Bien aviso, que aquí en esta historia existirán OC'S, esta historia está puesta en wattpad también; donde ahí les daré la información de los OCS a donde pertenecen. Si alguien gusta participar también puede avisarme. Este proyecto lo tengo planeado de 25-30 capitulos._


End file.
